


Pre-Dinner Bant (Drabble)

by HyunYoh



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Banter, F/M, Family Dinners, Gen, Other, Reassured parent, Worried parent, missing child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: Lawrence and Holo have invited Mark and his wife to have dinner with them, and they're minutes away from arriving. Everything seems to be as it should be, but where is Myuri?





	Pre-Dinner Bant (Drabble)

What was supposed to be a normal day in the household of the Krafts ended up being quite unusual. When Lawrence came home after a long day down in the shop, he returned only be greeted by the aroma of food cooking on the fire. Holo was nowhere to be seen, nor was their daughter.  
  
“Holo? Myuri?” he called out, and waited for a response. When he got none, he ventured further into their house, searching for his wife and little one.  
  
He ended up finding his wife up in their room, grooming the tail of which she was so proud of, but Myuri was not with her. Worry began to bubble up inside him.  
  
       “Holo, where’s Myuri? And why didn’t you answer me when I called your name?”  
       “My dear Lawrence, after ten years you cannot expect me to answer to your every beck and call, now can you? Surely, you must know me better by now?” came Holo’s teasing voice. Her sweet adolescent voice hadn’t changed one bit in ten years, not that it was that much of a surprise. “But to answer your question, I have not seen Myuri for a good long hour, at least.”  
       “An hour?!” Lawrence exclaimed, now even more worried for his child.  
       “Worry not, Lawrence dear. I am confident she will return home as soon as dinner is ready. She is a wild child, but not a stupid one. She  _is_ the daughter of Holo the Wise Wolf, after all.”  
       “How can I not worry, Holo?! She's our daughter! What if she’s gotten lost, or gotten hurt somewhere?!”  
       “If she has gotten lost, she has her ears and nose to rely on. If she is hurt, she will make her way home eventually and we will tend to it. No creature in the forest would dare to try and harm her.” Holo continued to groom her tail, combing and licking it carefully.  
       “How can you be so calm?!” Lawrence pushed his fingers through his hair.  
  
Before he had time to voice his concern once more, Holo's ears flicked, indicating that she had heard something, and only seconds later they heard the front door close. Following this a voice rang out.  
  
       “Mother? Father? Dinner's about to bubble over, and uncle Mark and his wife have arrived in town!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another school thing that turned into fanfiction. This time it was dialogue practice with the premise that "dinner starts in 10 minutes and something is causing drama between A & B". In my case I chose the setting of Spice and Wolf after the first series ended (Light novel, not anime).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Holo, Craft Lawrence, Myuri and Mark,  
> I only own this story.


End file.
